


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°17 : « Couleur »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Disney!Lucasfilm can go to Hell, Drabble, Galactic Empire, Legends Never Die, M/M, Thrawn Trilogy, Thrawn Trilogy is the TRUE third trilogy, Thrawn x Pellaeon is my new OTP i think, and no it won't be the Chimaera (not funny nope...), and now this (pff...), because of you i was already shipping Luke x Mara, curse you Zahn, i don't even have a name for this ship (dammit)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Quelques réflexions du Capitaine Gilad Pellaeon sur son supérieur hiérarchique, le Grand Amiral Thrawn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Encore des Legends aujourd'hui, et c'est la trilogie Thrawn que nous retrouvons de nouveau \o/ (Dites, est-ce que je peux épouser ce cher monsieur Chiss ? … Hmm, non, Sidious va être jaloux xD)

Un fier uniforme Impérial blanc, celui du cercle très fermé et très restreint des Grands Amiraux. Cette couleur pure contrastait vivement avec les tons de bleu qui caractérisaient le porteur du vêtement. Son corps tout entier était d'un bleu profond, mais ses cheveux étaient d'un ton encore plus sombre, presque noir. Au milieu de cette bichromie, deux grands yeux d'un rouge lumineux, sans pupille apparente ni blanc.

Un regard monochromatique et brillant, auquel Gilad Pellaeon avait mis des années à s'habituer, tant la caractéristique était exotique, surtout au sein de l'Empire. Désormais, le Capitaine n'était plus effrayé par son Amiral, l'originalité du Chiss – espèce extragalactique – faisait juste partie du paysage à bord du _Chimaera_.

**Author's Note:**

> Je voulais écrire un drabble sur le ship Thrawn x Pellaeon, mais pour le moment c'est la seule idée que j'ai trouvé et qui s'en rapprochait suffisamment x')


End file.
